Identidad Secreta
by Ameiya Stephy
Summary: De día una reconocida modelo y estudiante de psicología... De noche una agente secreto con sed de venganza hacia un sujeto que ocacionó tanto daño. Un día mientras pensaba que lo tenía acorralado, se topa con el hombre que había amado secretamente en la adolescencia y que ahora era su compañero de clases... ¿Él descubrirá su Identidad Secreta?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes principales pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP**

**-:-**

**IDENTIDAD SECRETA**

**-:-**

**PRÓLOGO**

¡Maldición! No podía dejar que se escapara, al fin lo habría encontrado, le haría pagar por todo el daño que hizo, degenerado, comencé a correr bajo la intensa lluvia, siguiendo a mis dos fieles compañeras que seguían el rastro de ese hijo de puta, perdón, algo que no puedo evitar es mi vocabulario y menos en un momento como este…

- ¡Kera! ¡Laycka! –llame a mi rotwailer y a mi siberiana husky, mis dos fieles compañeras, ambas me respondieron con un ladrido, estaba segura que estaba muy cerca, entonces oí pasos…

-Kera –susurré- ve al lado derecho –le hice unas señas- Laycka tu ve por el izquierdo –también le hice señas y yo me dispuse por el frente, definitivamente lo teníamos acorralado hasta que oí a Laycka gruñir fuerte, Kera sigilosamente se le acercó y ambas avanzaban hacia lo que con mi visor nocturno se notaba u hombre y al hablar me lo confirmó

-Quietas… Por favor… Quietas…

Me acerqué más y… ¡Mierda!

- Laycka, Kera, alto, el hijo de puta se escapó –inmediatamente ambas perras se relajaron, miré al muchacho que tenía enfrente aunque arrinconado que me miraba intensamente – lamento el susto – le dije y me dispuse a irme

-Tu… -por un momento me quedé estática, ¿no podría ser cierto verdad? De todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente él ¿por qué? ¿Me habrá reconocido? – ¿tienes alguna venda?

-Etto… si claro – tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a vendar su brazo, agradecía a todos los dioses que no me hiciera ninguna pregunta, yo tampoco lo haría – listo

-Gracias ¿no vas a preguntar por qué estoy herido? –me dijo

-No, lo importante es que estás bien y tú casa está muy cerca de acá asi que no creo que… -mierda, hablé de más

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes dónde…?

-¡Adios! ¡Girls lest go! – y sin más salí corriendo con Laycka y Kera, no me había reconocido, eso era bueno, ahora debía cuidarme y mucho, nadie se podía enterar y mucho menos él…

**-:-**

**NA: ¡HOLA! Aquí yo trayéndoles una nueva historia, ¿Qué tal les parece? Espero sea de sus agrado y no voy a abandonar mi otra historia Un día de Carnaval, para los que no la leyeron, los invito a pasarse por mi perfil y agregar que Mi primer amor está en edición(? Es decir que escribiendo el cap siguiente, dentro de poco las nuevas actualizaciones. Gracias por leer y recibo gustosa cualquier comentario. **

**Besos…**

**Ameiya Stephy**

**-:-**


	2. Bajo Sospecha

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: Los personajes principales pertenecen al maravilloso grupo clamp, los demás personajes son míos, si gustan hacer adaptaciones de mis historias pedir previamente mi autorización, muchas gracias por leer mis escritos y dejar los bellísimos comentarios, ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**BAJO SOSPECHA**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

A ver, ¿desde cuándo eres acorralado por dos perros con obvias intensiones de matarte? ¿Desde cuándo una mujer llega y hace que esos perros se comporten como dos cachorros? ¿Y qué onda con esa vestimenta? Aunque de algo estoy seguro que a pesar de la oscuridad, pude distinguir bien, era de contextura delgada, cabello castaño y ciertos reflejos más claros, y sus ojos, bueno ojo, porque el otro estaba tapado por algo que no sé qué es, eran de color verde jade como si… esperen, verde jade, yo recuerdo, no es más, conozco a una sola persona que tiene ese color de ojos… acaso… -comencé a reír- no imposible, ella no puede se le rompería una uña y haría un drama total…

La música del celular me distrajo sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Xiao Lang – pero que chillona, no cambiaba, tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído porque si no estoy más que seguro que me hubiera dejado sordo

- Meiling no grites – le dije, Mei, como yo le digo es mi prima, pero ella está actualmente en Hong Kong, yo en Tomoeda

- Lo siento primito, escúchame, tía Ieran me dijo para avisarte que ya mandó tu dinero, debes de estar recibiéndolo como en la tarde – mi madre también estaba allá

- Ok, gracias, le das saludos a mi madre y mis hermanas – bueno en realidad toda mi familia estaba en Hong Kong y yo pues como dije, acá, en Tomoeda

- Claro primo, ¿Tienes clases?

- Si, como que dentro de una hora y media – tenía que ir a la universidad

- Ok, hablamos otro día, ¡Cuídate! – se despidió

- Adiós Mei – me despedí

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, aunque en china, mi familia me dice Xiao Lang, pero a mí me gusta más Shaoran, ¿por qué? Bueno pues, supongo que ya les voy a contar, estoy en Tomoeda desde hace mucho, nací en china pero de pequeño por los negocios de mi familia, vine acá a Japón, seguí la escuela elemental acá, en el cual se encuentra el verdadero motivo por el que me guste más mi nombre en japonés, la primaria me mudé a París, oui, je parlé francé, luego en la secundari regresé de nuevo a Tomoeda y pues ya me quedé, mi madre al principio se opuso, pero pues yo tenía un super motivo por el cual quería quedarme, mi madre accedió al fin y estudie también la preparatoria y actualmente soy estudiante de psicología de 3 nivel.

Me desperecé lentamente, aun me dolía un poco el brazo, nada que poco, tenía un buen moretón ahí, bueno, y es que no todos los días estas caminando tranquilamente de regreso a tu casa y eres empujado por un gran hombre que corría y terminas dándote una caída épica contra unos fierros, golpeándote y produciéndote un corte, para luego ser acorralado y bueno, a lo que me recuerda, ella no será… -comencé a reír- no Shaoran no inventes, es imposible que sea la modelito de Kinomoto

Sin más fui a la ducha mientras recordaba el suceso de la noche anterior

**[FLASH BACK]**

- ¡Buena partida Shaoran! – me dijo Eriol, mi mejor amigo

- ¡Buen gol Li! – dijo Yamasaki, también mi amigo

- Gracias – desvié la mirada hacia mi tormento eterno, dueña de mis sueños, por cual suspiro en secreto, Sakura Kinomoto, mi compañera de facultad, aunque también seguimos en la misma secundaria, pero en salones diferentes, siempre la veía de lejos y aunque muchas veces quería acercarme, pareciera que ella huyera de mí, al dejar la secundaria pensé que me olvidaría de ella, pero por cosas del destino nos encontramos en la misma universidad y ambos escogimos psicología, aunque yo agarraría una segunda carrera después…

- ¿A quién miras? ¿Una nueva presa? – Oh si, lo había olvidado, el motivo por el que Kinomoto no se me acercaba era por mi fama de playboy, pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Nací bendecido por la belleza, eso no lo puedo cambiar

- Ja no, nada que ver, bueno, me voy – me sentía agotado

- Eh como que te vas, no piensas acaso celebrar – dijo Yamasaki

- No, estoy demasiado cansado – era verdad

- Bueno hombre, aunque a mí me late que ya tienes con quien celebrar - Eriol

- Ba mientras se es joven se disfruta - ¿si o no?

- Buena campeón, diviértete – me despidió Yamasaki mientras iba por su novia Chiharu

Me despedí y fue a los vestidores, pero iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí chocar contra alguien

- Hey fíjate por donde vas – una voz conocida

- Tú también deberías fijarte… Kinomoto

- Yo no caminaba Li, por si no lo notaste estaba hablando por el celular hasta que me chocaste

- Oh, igual fíjate – no sé, ella me gustaba, pero tal vez haciendo que me odie me dejara de gustar

- Piérdete Li

- Claro, lo siento súper modelo – en verdad me fastidiaba que sea modelo

- Idiota – y sin más se retiró

Me metí a los vestidores, me di una rápida ducha tratando de no pensar en ella, me vestí y salí

Caminaba tranquilamente y me pareció escuchar la voz de Kinomoto por un callejón ¿Y si estaba en problemas? No estaría mal rescatarla de algún peligro y que viva eternamente agradecida – sonreí ante ese pensamiento –

Escuché pasos que se acercaban rápidamente y luego

- ¡Mierda! – fue empujado con gran fuerza hacia un costado, cayendo escandalosamente sobre unos fierros – mierda, carajo me duele

Más pasos, pero estos eran diferentes entonces

[Gruñidos] - la puta un lobo blanco - [gruñidos] – quieto – y luego por el otro lado nuevos gruñidos ¿¡un rotwailer!? – Quietas… Por favor… Quietas…

Escuché nuevos paso acercarse rápidamente, pero estos eran más ligeros

- Laycka, Kera, alto, el hijo de puta se escapó – ¿eh? ¿Se refiere acaso al que me empujó? – lamento el susto – me dijo y parecía irse

-Tu… - vi que se detuvo y giraba para volver a mirarme – ¿tienes alguna venda?

-Etto… si claro – tomó su mochila y se dispuso a vendar mi brazo – listo – me dijo

-Gracias ¿no vas a preguntar por qué estoy herido? – le pregunté

-No, lo importante es que estás bien y tú casa está muy cerca de acá asi que no creo que… - que demonios…

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes dónde…?

-¡Adios! ¡Girls lest go! – y sin más salió corriendo seguida por esas dos bestias

Regresé a mi casa entre adolorido y lleno de preguntas, en realidad, lleno de miles de preguntas, pero estaba tan cansado que me dormí

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

Salí de la ducha y fui para cepillarme los dientes, pasé mi mano por el espejo del baño para quitar el vapor, y vi mi reflejo y sonreí, ¿cómo es que Kinomoto no había caído ante mis encantos? Kinomoto… ¿realmente podrías ser tú?

Me cambie, sequé mi cabello con la toalla, no iba a peinarme, esa era una batalla que estoy seguro nunca iba a ganar, desayune cereales y un poco de yogurt y fui caminando a la universidad, total si quedaba muy cerca, como a dos cuadras y pues era temprano, así que estaba bien caminar de vez en cuando.

- Hola lindo – una rubia me pasó coqueteando, yo le respondí con un guiño, ¿Qué? Soy hombre y bueno, me detuve y vi que la rubia regresaba – Lisa y tú eres – sonreí… que fácil…

- Eriol - ¿pensaba que le daría mi nombre? Tengo mis motivos para no hacerlo

- Lindo nombre – se me acercó un poco más

- Gracias, si me disculpas me tengo que retirar

- Oh bueno ten – me extendió un papelito y mi sonrisa se acentuó más

- Ahí está mi número de celular y mi dirección puedes visitarme o llamarme… las noches que quieras…

- Lo tendré muy en cuenta linda, no vemos luego – le guiñé el ojo y seguí caminando

Llegué y luego de que unas otras chicas también me coquetearan, si, esto era diario para mí, pero bueno, la única que quería que me diera su atención, no la tenía, y de nuevo el asunto de ayer asaltó mi mente

- Hey hermano, que te pasó – me preguntó Eriol al llegar al salón

- Nada, me caí eso es todo – le dije colocando mis cosas en el sitio de siempre, buscando con la mirada a Kinomoto, que por cierto siempre llega tarde

- Una caída si claro – se sentó en su lugar, al costado del mío

- Hey, tienes una cita, elige la noche que quieras – le di el papel que la rubia me dio en la mañana

- Ja que gracioso, deja de hacer esas pendejada – rei y entonces la ví

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo algo agitada, seguramente había corrido para llegar a tiempo, sonreí, algunos hábitos no se los quitaba nadie, aunque tal vez si despertara todos los días en mi cama… sacudí la cabeza, no, quítate esas ideas, ella no está interesada en ti

- Buenos días bella flor – Hijo de puta de Eriol, él sabía cómo me jodía que la llamara con ese apodo, gracias a los cielos, solo compartíamos una clase con él

- Buenos días Eriol – dijo con un sonrojo, que estúpida

- Vaya la modelito llegó a tiempo – me gustaba molestarla

- Cállate Li – a mi por el apellido y a Eriol por el nombre

- Buenos días para ti también Sakura – me fulminó con la mirada, sin decirme nada, se volteó, su asiento era al frente mío, sí, divino destino

- Buenos días – Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Kinomoto y su prima, estoy más que seguro que ella se puso en esta profesión para seguir con su querida Sakurita, si no fuera por que es la novia de Eriol, podría asegurar que ella es lesbiana, ¡en serio! Si vieran que siempre le toma fotos, la filma, diseña ropa para ella, oh si y se me olvidaba, tiene uno foto de Kinomoto como fondo de pantalla en el celular

- Buenos días Tomoyo – saludó la modelo

- Buenos días querida – Eriol se levantó para darle un suave beso, yo solo rodé los ojos

- Buenos días Li – me dijo

- Hola – ya va, no estaba con ganas de hablar

La clase pasó algo lenta, el profesor se puso a hablar como identificar una conducta sospechosa y bueno, yo tenía sospechas, especialmente hacia una castaña, pero es que se me resultaba imposible de creer, pero es que se parecen demasiado, vi que intercambiaban notas con Tomoyo, pero por la expresión de la última diría que estaba sorprendida, bueno, la clase terminó y vi que Kinomoto ya estaba saliendo

- Kinomoto – la llamé

- ¿Qué quieres? – me contestó

- Am pues bueno, que estabas haciendo ayer – pregunté

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres tú para que te dé explicaciones? – buen punto

- Tengo curiosidad, después de nuestro encuentro – sí, lo dije en doble sentido - ¿A dónde fuiste?

- No es de tú incumbencia Li – me miró con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón – se giró para irse

- Métete en tus asuntos Li – cuando estaba por salir, me acerque

- Kinomoto – se detuvo

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – me miró desafiante

- Estás bajo sospecha – sonreí y sin más salí

Sakura Kinomoto si estás ocultando algo no dudes que yo Shaoran Li lo voy a averiguar, eso tenlo por seguro…

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: ¡Hola! ¿A que no me esperaban seguido verdad? Bueno, ahora ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Li para descubrir a Sakurita? ¡La puso bajo sospecha! Y vaya trato que se dan estos dos XD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, recibo gustosa cualquier sugerencia ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Besos…**

**Ameiya Stephy**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**


End file.
